Namimori 3rd Year Reunion
by elie-glory
Summary: 'who is he, ! that voice his suit even the bike are expensive ' thought some people, as the man took off his helmet, ruffled his hair and held the helmet with the other hand ' no way..., that hair, is that TSUNA!... THIS IS MY FIRST HISTORY ! a class Reunion type, but I tried not to be the common history, includes a little 1896 , 8733, 2795, 5986 COMPLETE


**Hey guys my name is Elie-glory this is my first and probably only history I will ever write, I seriously loved Katekyo Hitman Reborn and probably of the minority that actually liked the ending, this is just my imagination of what a middle 3rd year reunion will be in the future (read so much fanfics of school reunions). **

**Before anything this story has pairings NO YAOI (I dislike it)**

**Tsuna X Kyoko**

**Gokudera X Haru **

**Yamamoto X Akira (OCC)**

**Hibari X Chrome**

**Ryohei X Hana**

**And TWO more things : I'm not native on English so don't expect a perfect grammar and I DON'T OWN KHR **

* * *

**Namimori 3****rd**** Year Reunion **

An angel without wings,well.. maybe that's praising him too much, yes my teacher and my partner the home tutor hitman reborn

** Eleven Years Later **

'So it's been ten years huh' thought. Tsuna as he was reading the letter that his fiancée Kyoko gave him. Time sure goes flying, when Tsuna reached 19 he was finally confronted by Nono and Reborn and he accepted becoming Vongola Decimo .

**Flashback **

-Hello Nono, Grandpa - said Tsuna smiling, it's been a while since they last seen each other, he came accompanied by a 16 year old Reborn, looking more like his actual self; the growing progress the Arcobaleno had since their curse was lifted was 4 years per normal year, uncle Kawahira assured the Arcobaleno, that they will grow at that rate till they reach the age when they were cursed, leaving that aside Tsuna and Reborn sat in the chairs in front of Nono.

-Welcome Tsuna, Reborn - said Nono - how are going your studies, Reborn told me you are studying Finances in Tokyo University – he said as he put his hands on his chin from the other side of the table

-Dame Tsuna, it's always Dame, but he has improved a lot since I first met him, now he obtains 60-80 casually he gets a 100, notes back then when I first met him he used to obtain grades below.. - was telling Reborn when Tsuna cut him of.

-I'M DOING FINE! - said Tsuna in a higher tone, he took a breath - It's difficult I don't deny, and after all- he looked at Nonos eyes -It's the proper career I should chose when I relieve you and become Vongola Decimo – he stated

Nonos eyes grew bigger, and to say he was not surprised was an understatement, Reborn only hide part of his face with his fedora and a small smile appeared

-Wow - exclaimed Nono, - I was certain that this time you wouldn't refuse and take the position, but that you already considered becoming Decimo, two years ago. I hadn't expected. Tell me what made chance your mind? - As he adjusted again in the seat

- Well it's been in my mind ever since the conflict with the Arcobaleno but what definitely made my mind, was at 16 when the Alexandria Family kidnapped Haru, and Kyoko, just for trying to get a fight with me, then I realized, ever since I met Reborn, I became part of the mafia, I was able to make friends for the first time and make something of myself, it was the first time I felt truly happy, I met all kinds of crazy but kind people, but it was with the Varia that I realized what this mafia truly was, as so I gathered/ involucrated my guardians, my friends, my family I made a vow to protect them, when Reborn almost joined Vindice and said that he ever expected a dog's death I was so angry, I refused to let him die, then I realized I have people that supports me, and even directly or indirectly they follow me and are willing to help, but with the Alexandria incident I am happy that thanks to Vongola sources we were able to find them fast and unharmed, if it was by normal means, I don't want to know what would have happened,- he then took a breath, and looked at the window for a moment vanishing those scary memories when he almost lost Kyoko and Haru- Redirecting my point, so as my thanks for all this support and incredible happiness the Vongola, you ,Nono have given me ever since you send Reborn to my life, and changed me for better, I Tsunayoshi Sawada accept your plea and take the position for becoming Vongola Decimo, I vow to protect my family, people that are in need as Primo would have wanted, I swear to change Vongola as it originally was - said Tsuna as he put a hand in his chest while he was making the promise, well it was rather a speech.

- ...- Nono was wiping a tear that managed to escape from his eyes - thank you, Tsuna I'm sure you will do great - he said as he stood and fixed his suit- well, since now you accepted, do you mind that the inheritance will occur in a month's time – he asked.

- Sure we have no problem with that, right Tsuna? - said Reborn pointing his weapon at his head, Tsuna and Reborn were the same height, Tsuna being taller by an inch, but Reborn did really looked more intimidating than when he was a baby.

-Y-yeah-

**Flashback end **

-Nee Tsu-kun what do you say, want to go? You seemed a little lost there - asked Kyoko she grew more beautiful if possible, her hair was reaching her waist line, not as curly as it used to be, but looked great, she grew taller, but just a little.

- yeah my hime, I don't mind going, since we are here in Namimori –Namimori secret base was finally finished two years ago, he started the construction, by strict orders ( menace) from Hibari a year after he became Decimo, when they were in the future he grew fond of the base, so, without reconsidering he asked Gokudera to draw the handprints and asked Giannini ,Spanner and Shoichi to build it -I just have to ask the others if they want to go too 'specially Gokudera he doesn't let me go out without a guardian ' they have their - Tsuna didn't even finished talking when Haru stormed into the room with Gokudera in her tails

- Tsuna-san did you also received the invitation to the Class reunion? Desu - said Haru

-Yeah I was about to tell Kyoko to call all of you, guardians with exemption of Lambo to discuss if we are going - answered Tsuna, he then looked at Gokudera -Hayato can you call Chrome, Kyoya, Takeshi, Reborn and Ryohei to come to my office – he asked

-yes juudaime!, -as he was leaving he stopped and returned shortly -Turf head went to Italy to do a job with Coronello, he will be arriving in Sunday mid-day, but should I call Kurokawa instead? After all she's his wife and she was in the dining hall? - asked Gokudera ready to go

-mmmm, so Hana is here, yeah why not - said Tsuna, then Gokudera went running through the gates looking for everybody, Tsuna stood up and went next to Kyoko placing a hand on her shoulder- Haru please take a seat, -he signaled his comfy chair -we don't want the pregnant lady to stay stand up all this time , do we? - he laughed

-HAHI! , thanks Tsuna-san - said a very very red Haru as she went to sit on the luxurious boss chair

- Your welcome, so when it's the due time?- asked Tsuna

-Mm in four months, the date isn't set yet - said Haru as she put a hand on her swollen belly -

-Gokudera -kun sure is lucky, I'm sure he will be an splendid father - said Kyoko as she rested her head in her boy.

Haru and Gokudera relationship started after the Alexandria incident when they were finishing third year, Gokudera was so mad and pissed that they kidnapped Haru and Kyoko and in all of the rescuing process, he told her (practically yelled at her) the he liked her since the first time he saw her and all of the baka onna yelling, and telling her not to mess with Tsuna was a way of him making no one to notice his real feelings towards her and to stop looking at Tsuna and possibly at him more, Haru was so shocked hearing at this but also that was the most romantic thing ever done to her ( and she knew she and Tsuna had no future when she saw Tsuna running to rescue Kyoko first), so she did the only thing she thought she never would do, she kissed Gokudera.

It's been a year since Gokudera and Haru after 4 years of relationship decided to get married, and three months ago Haru told us that she was expecting a baby, we threw a party like when we did to Chrome or Hana, Haru certainly grew beautiful, when she married Gokudera she kept her hair short, but since she knew she will become a mother, she decided to have her hair longer, rivaling Kyokos, Haru looked very young, seems like age is something that isn't present in her, she got a lot taller, but Gokudera still surpasses her by a head and a half, Gokudera has calmed a lot of his younger explosive self and became as he wanted better than G ever was and Tsuna right hand man

When they finished talking of trivial things, there was a knock on the door and then Chrome, Hana, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari and Reborn (he now looked like adult Reborn, when he reached 28 years he stopped growing like crazy, and now he was 32 years older)

- Yo! Tsuna - said Yamamoto

-Hello Boss - said Chrome holding her and Kyoya baby

-why do you call us omnivore, we are busy- said Hibari as he was looking at his new carnivore to be

-Chaos dame Tsuna- said Reborn

-Juudaime! I brought them -

-Hello Tsuna - said Hana (she was the most tallest of all the girls her height was the same as young Gokudera)

- Hi, I'm sure you Chrome, Takeshi, Haru (she transferred in 3rd year to Namimori), Hayato and Hana received the invitation for Nami-chuu promotion of XXXX students Reunion - said Tsuna - So I was wondering that if you want to go? It's going to be this Sunday at 4:00pm and the invitation is for husbands as well - Said Tsuna as he looked at Hibari

_Dear Namimori Students, Promotion of year XXXX_

_Namimori, Monday 12__th__ of august year XXXX+10_

_Dear Students we are glad to inform you that an old student committee was held and with the permission of the school director and teachers committee was approved an invitation to the students of class 3-A, 3-B and 3-C to held a reunion in the Namimori middle school grounds. The reunion will be held in the gym in front of the school parking lot this Sunday 17__th__ of August at 4:00 pm. Please don't be late, you can bring one person._

_For your consideration,_

_Student Committee_

-I'll go if you go juudaime - said Gokudera

-I want to see what is of the life of our late classmates- said Yamamoto grinning

- yes, after all when we are in Namimori is going strictly to the base or airport, with the exemption of Our Parents Houses- said Kyoko - The only ones that go outside mostly of the time are Haru, Hana, Hibari, Chrome and myself -

- I don't see a problem Dame-Tsuna, -was talking Reborn -but you have to say that you are the owner of Vongola Industries, that you inherited it. Only the ones in the mafia know that Vongola is the most important and the leader of the Mafia-

-uhhh `and I was going to tell I won the lottery' ok, it's better that what I thought of - said Tsuna -Chrome, Hana do you want to go? -

-I don't see a problem boss, and - Chrome got nearer to Tsuna and whispered in his ear - I bet Hibari is eager to visit his old Namimori -

That earned a giggle from Tsuna as he looked at a Hibari holding his mini me

- I want to go, but the problem is Ryu, he is one and a half years old, and - was telling Hana

-Ryu, can stay with Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin -said Reborn -when Reborn reached his 28 Bianchi and him decided to finally settle down - and also Daisuke can stay, Chrome –

-Thanks – They said

-Reborn, let's have a match - said Hibari as he handed the baby back to her mother

-I don't see a problem, don't go crying when you lose- Said Reborn

-Wow, this time I'll bite you to death - said Hibari

-Ww-wait. Bianchi and I-pin?! What are you going to do Reborn? - asked Tsuna

-oh you will see – then he left to a training room to fight Hibari

' I have a bad feeling out of this ' thought Tsuna

-Then please try to think of a cover- mmmm he was thinking- or tell that you own your enterprises ( such things as casinos, hospitals, hotels) that are used to cover the fact that you work for the mafia, amm that's all you are dismissed-said Tsuna, and later everyone went to their respective rooms, after all, they just recently had lunch. Kyoko was the only one that Stayed in the room

- my Hime, my lover, my dear Kyoko - he said as he got closer and closer to her,-do you want -he kissed her forehead -to go -he kissed her cheek -to my place- the other cheek - till time for dinner? - he kissed her fullmouth -I finished - he nibbled her neck -all the paperwork

- ah - said a very red Kyoko, certainly Tsuna having such a princely and strong voice maked her go numb already -but just till -Tsuna was nibbling her right ear –till 5 , ah! I agreed to make the dinner – he was still nibbling her ear and at the same time groped her right breast -Ah! with Chrome and Haru – she said flushing over the contact

-music to my ears, My Hime - then they exited the room and locked in Tsunas for Three hours *adult stuff*

-Huff huff… Tsuna- said a breathless Kyoko

- huff… yeah my love- he said as he was putting on some clothes

- … huff ….I never knew I was able to bend that way … oww- she said as she was trying to stand up and put some clothes

-Sorry Kyoko, I can't possibly get tired of you even in a hundred years – he said as he was done changing and helping her

-aww thanks Tsu-kun- she kissed him- I just hope the reunion goes well, maybe I can get the number of some old classmates and invite them to our wedding- she said as they prepared to exit the room

- me too-'I hope the reunion goes well'

* Saturday at the reunion * 3:00 pm

beep beep - the signal that a door of the hideout was opened,

-seems like Ryohei is here - exclaimed Hana they were in the dinning room giving instructions to I-pin and Bianchi about the care of Ryu ( Hana and Ryohei 1/2 years old boy, a child that inherited Hana's hair but kept it like Ryohei, fair skin like his mother but eyes and extremely attitude like his father), and Daisuke (Chrome and Hibari 7 month's baby, by the looks and attitude he is a mini copy of Hibari except he had his mother eyes color)

-yo Sawada! , Hana EXTREMELY called me that we are going to a party at school! - Yelled Ryohei as he entered the room, the he went to kiss Hana and ruffle Ryo's hair.

-good you could make it Oni-san - said Tsuna as he stood up and threw the limousine keys to Giannini -now let's go we are getting late the girls are going to take the limo with Hibari and Giannini will be riding the car- then he took his own keys of his motorcycle and we will be guarding them, Hayato ,Oni-san - he said as they exited The room - Takeshi you can take the car and pick up Akira-nee ( Basil-kun cousin, she works at CEDEF Japanese branch and Yamamoto fiancée) -he tossed the Ferrari keys -

-thanks Tsuna! I'm going then, see you at the school- said Yamamoto running to the garage

As the gang keeps walking Gokudera got near Tsuna - pss Tenth why aren't you going in the limo? You are the boss we are supposed to protect you - He whispered

-Tell me how you would feel going on the same car as Kyoya? - Tsuna countered

Then both felt Hibari stare on their backs and shivered

-Now I understand what you meant -he wispered back and returned Harus side

***In the Gym **** 3:40 pm

In Nami-chuu everyone was assembling in the gym the first ones to arrive were the ex volleyball team, some friends of Kyoko and Hana, with their respective husbands, wifes, two of them carrying baby's. Also in the list of people that was invited, was all of the teachers that spend time with them, and made possible to graduate from school, in those where the ex-teacher Nezu( who ended up as a fraud), Reboyama and even Dino, but since they couldn't find the latest, they asked Sasagawa to deliver their invitations, the second and third year teachers were already there, then getting near the meeting time, the doors of the gym opened and a very tall man, wearing a luxurious white suit , that by single looks seemed that any of the present in the room couldn't afford, his hair was red, as well as his hair, but with an air of a boss, in his nose was a bandage, his eyes held a mystery, and a red likely of the naruto manga similar to a sharingan, but a red more obscure in form of a crux surrounding his pupils, then they Knew, only a man in class held eyes like that, Kozato Enma or as they used to call him clumsy Enma, in third year he was able to rise his notes a little, his progress almost as surprising as Dame-Tsuna (Reborn decided to give Enma the same Spartan training of his), next to Enma was a tall woman, she was easily recognized as Shittopi- chan aka Shitt-P the weird of the Shimon group and on the other side, holding Enmas hand was a very beautiful pettitte, blonde girl, they assumed she was his girlfriend

-seems like Tsuna and the rest isn't here, - said a voice behind Enma, he then turned

-Dino -san! it's been a while - said Enma, then all of the heads turned tordwars. Dino, he was using the same clothes as the Dino of the future, but some lenses to cover a little. his face, or rather all of the ex-classmates would fall for him, he wasn't used to wear suits or things like that so he decided to come with his casual clothes, they were chatting happily, ex-classmates and so, some even dared to get near Enma and talk to him, surprisingly his shyness was overcomed, and discovered that he was the head of Shimon industry in Italy, ( because of the help of Tsuna, Shimon Famiglia started to grew more, the enterprise that covers the mafia business is a viñedo as well as cheese and other Italian products) then more people started coming through the now open gates, some didn't seem like had a exiting life but not that they lived in poverty, others. came in baths, so people assumed that they became doctors or dentists

as people keep talking they saw that a Ferrari that was parking on the garage 'who will be in that car' some thought, exiting the car stood a 1.92 m tall man, black suit, that looked as expensive as Enmas, he wore a blue shirt, he had black short hair, a little tanned skin and a scar on his chin ( let's say product of the meeting with Akira he rescued her from Carcassa family, ended up fighting with Skull, he was the one who gave him that scar and when he rescued her, he fell in love at first sight. he knew she was Basil cousin, he took the mission for that cause, to help his friend cousin. She knew he was her superior, the Vongola Decimo rain guardian, but those orbs and his carefree attitude hypnotized her and she fell in love too)

The people in the room recognized him as Yamamoto the baseball captain since first year and the man that also knew how to use a sword perfectly like his father but never joined kendo club, next to him was a tall girl wearing a blouse of the same color as Yamamoto, silver high heels and white dress as well as blue accessories, she is blonde, blue eyed (imagine a girl version of Basil but way cuter if possible)but fall very short next to Yamamoto, she looked like a foreigner and you could also see them wearing golden rings with a little blue diamond in the center 'wonder if such a catch as Yamamoto is married to her ' thought some girls that are single and that came with the hope of a possibly reunion with their middle school baseball idol or the Italian genius, back to topic on describing them Yamamoto was wearing his weird , expensive by the looks, but extremely cool necklace that said Vongola Famiglia that had a sword and a dog, he started using it at the time Chrome joined the School and didn't let his classmates touch it or never took it off

-yo Enma, Dino, it's Tsuna there?! - yelled Yamamoto as he got near the group holding Akira in one hand

- Hello thy, Cavallone-dono, Kozato- dono- said a very respectful Akira (of family must be)

-No…, my little brother didn't come with you?, hello Akira- said Dino as they shook their hands

-mm so I got first well, ahh! - he the looked at Enma, his wife then at Akira, - I almost forgot to introduce you both, this is my fiancee Akira-

She said –it's a pleasure –

He continued - she works at CEDEF here in Japan , this is Colliet, Enma wife,

- Mine too -said the other blond girl

- She is a model in Italy – he finished

People that overheard the chat - wow - 'so clumsy Enma managed to get married to a Italian model! - was the thought of the people, 'and she is his fiancee but CEDEF! that company dedicated to investment and finances?' - that earned another -wow- ' people that work there are specific, and the most geniuses at finances, and politics, that even government would wish to have ' was their thought of those eyesdroping

As the most interesting group kept talking an announcement was made – ciaossu everyone,- said a soft childlike voice - welcome to the Namimori promotion of year XXXX reunion, I am Reboyama sensei and ask that all of you start getting into the Gym for some words of the teachers committee, and Students committee in five minutes -

-Huh that sound like child Reborn - said Yamamoto

-But didn't he well you know grow after that thing? - said Enma, the girls were lost since they couldn't recognize that voice, they knew who Reborn was but his voice is not a tinny bit like that,

- I got a bad felling, about this he never stopped that sadistic, sinister way of doing things- Said Dino as he remembered his old teacher

- I agree with that, he is pure evil- said Enma

-haha wonder that the kid is planning-( he never stopped calling him kid and Reborn didn't mind being called like that by him only him ) said Yamamoto

-well guys, I better get on that table, with the teachers,- said Dino

-I'll wait for Tsuna and the others they won't be too- just as Yamamoto was telling

-EXTEME DRIFT! - was heard then a yellow Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R motorcycle stopped abruptly on the garage near crashing Yamamotos Ferrari.

- I won you Octopus head! - yelled the only man that could drive and yell like that, as he took off his helmet, people recognized him as Sasagawa Ryohei , he is wearing the same suit as Yamamoto, but his shirt was golden yellow, he is 1.85 m tall, his tan skin as well as his white hair still the same, Ryohei has become a renowned boxer thought Japan knocking out his opponents at the first round the only match he has is always on finals versus Aoba Koyo Shimon ex-student and sometimes a guy called Lussuria, he has won lots of trophies and contests as well lose some, so no surprise his bandaged hands, also he was wearing a arm -bracelet with a kangaroo a gem and also said Vongola Famiglia and a golden ring on his ring finger ' who would have married him '

- you turf head ! that wasn't a race, we were supposed to protect the girls of any attack - yelled a voice that came seconds later after Sasagawa in a red Dina Wide Glide Harley Davidson that looked specially made for him, he took the helmet and people recognized him as Gokudera the genius, like delinquent of the class that followed dame-Tsuna everywhere he was wearing the same suit as the others, the difference was that his jacket was open and he wore a dark red shirt and his tie black unlike the others that hadn't also he was wearing a panther like belt that said Vongola Famiglia, the same he used since the time Chrome came to school also he was wearing a golden ring 'shit he is also taken ' thought some ex Gokudera fan girls that held the same hope as they had with Yamamoto

People were getting near due to the commotion but before they could speak with some of their ex-classmates, another more motorcycle arrived a black MV Augusta F4CC with a black limo on his tails

-Boys take it easy we arrived safe after all - said an angelic, prince yet at the same time strong voice that even give man goosebumps but that's not all that bike he arrived, is even expensive as a house or maybe more, the man started to take off his helmet.

'who is he, ! that voice his suit even the bike are expensive ' thought some people, as the man took off his helmet, ruffled his hair and held the helmet with the other hand ' no way, that hair, is that TSUNA!, the no good boy that kept failing at everything ' they thought. Tsuna has gotten a lot taller he is almost as tall as Gokudera 1.84 m so you could guess he is between 1.82 and 1.80 m, his suit looks more expensive that of the other three, an orange shirt, a white muffler and black tie underneath, he is wearing his cool lion double shaped ring that said Vongola Famiglia , that ring looked custom made you can't find a ring like that even on expensive stores, also he is wearing a golden ring the same as Yamamoto but with an orange diamond ' so dame Tsuna also is married '

When some of the lookers found the air to question Tsuna the limo opened and first exited a man whose face they cannot forget, the ex-discipline committee president that haunted their school and gave permanent scars and nightmares to the Namimori students , Hibari Kyoya, he is wearing a suit that looked identical that of the other three, his shirt is indigo, and he wears a black tie his hair is shorter than in middle school but he was still handsome, but terrifying in a way, he is as tall as Tsuna, he is wearing a bracelet with a little porcupin some crystals coming out of it like picks and also the same as Yamamoto collar it read Vongola Famiglia (they remember because it's the last thing the male student body saw before the got beaten to death) , he then held a hand (with a golden ring on the ring finger) to another hand of a lady wearing the same ring as Hibari as she exited the car, they couldn't believe the scene and the girl was Chrome , no doubt her purple hair, red cheeks haven't changed and the fact that half the school was in (still) love with Kyoko, the other half of the shy girl

-thanks Kyoya - she said as she opened the door more and gave more room for the others to get out

- wow- he exclaimed the turned his face a little- seems like I'll get to bite some people to death from Crowding, - the people that were getting near, frozen

-haha you never change Hibari - said Yamamoto and the others that were the only one that got near, Tsuna went to the driver cab

-Hibari could you please let the ladies get out of the limo - said Tsuna

' he will get bitten to death for sure ' thought some

-hmm ok omnivore -'did he call Tsuna omnivore?, I've never heard him call other people other thing that wasn't herbivore ' -don't make a ruckus and protect my Chrome, I'll go to do some surveillance- he said, as he kissed Chrome in the mouth then left

-ok while you are at it can you bring or call Kusakabe-san to come here, I plan on inviting you all to dinner when this is over!- Shouted Tsuna

Hibari just waved his arm in sign of confirmation 'he never changes' thought Tsuna

As Chrome was out of the car people could see that she grew only a little, her purple hair is loosened, she wore a purple dress as well a more whiter blouse, and a blacker jacket of the same purple tone, her right eye isn't patched, so people wonder why she patched, ( that was made by Verde as a compensation of removing the curse, he made a flame based medicine that helped reconstruct organs starting from cells or scratch for Chrome, Xanxus, Squalo, Mukuro(wonder where he is), Byakugan and Dino) she was very beautiful , but kept her shy air and also she wore some beautiful earrings with crystals similar that of Hibari, and a little owl in there, certainly beautiful,

Tsuna then went to the driver cabin - Giannini please get back in two hours with the limo and bring my mother, and the other guys in the base( Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Spanner, Irie) including the baby's, I plan on inviting to dinner everyone and tell Shouichi to try to locate Mukuro, I know he is here in Namimori, and tell them to come to Yamamotos Dad Restaurant -he said

- ok juudaime, I will call you when I come back , and Reborn ..? - he asked

- I got a feeling he is here already - he answered

- one two up! - said Gokudera as he proceed to help Haru Miura get out of the limo soon came out Kyoko Sasagawa , and Hana Kurokawa, The crowd that was frozed due to Hibaris comment got unfrozen and went to look at the scene

Haru is wearing a maternal dress, red like the shirt Gokudera has and also is clinging his arm for support, their hands entwined, her hair has gotten longer and if you didn't knew that she had 25 you could say she is a pregnant middle-schooler, Kurokawa was the tallest of the woman she is the only of the girls wearing a suit, a yellow golden just like Ryohei and a skirt, and THEIR IDOL Kyoko Sasagawa, was wearing an orange Mini skirt that didn't reveal , just showed her nice legs, her hair long like they never seen it, but looked great, she was wearing white sandals as well as her blouse, also he had the same type of ring that Tsuna had the same color, but, they couldn't make speculations.

-Was the trip ok? - asked Tsuna - I mean with Hibari there -

-haha Tsu-kun yeah was fun we were laughing that Onisan tried to race you

-ahhh onisan is always like that, just I'm happy he doesn't break anything or I'll be the one doing paperwork for that as well as buying another bike and to Giannini make it Extremely resistant - he said as they kept walking entering the room.-Hey Enma! Long time no see-said Tsuna as he recognized his best friend

-Hey Tsuna- he said as they gave each other a friendly hug

- Hello Colliet as beautiful as ever- said Tsuna as he kissed her hand- any future plan for children? - he asked Kyoko just went to talk with Haru and left the best friends talking

-UM actually Enma said that he wants our child to be the same age so we are waiting that you two get married- she said very politely

-haha wow ohh God, I'm happy to hear that 'I have to make sure to enjoy the honeymoon to the fullest'-he said grinning and blushing he turned on Yamamotos direction – hey Akira-nee is Basil-kun taking good care of CEDEF in Italy?

-Decimo-dono it's a pleasure to see you- said Akira

-j-just leave the formalities, we are about to be family when you marry my rain guardian and best pal, so tell me how is Basil doing?- asked Tsuna as they kept walking to a table that was able to fit 13 or 14 people (maybe Dino will stop by)

– He is being a great boss, even better thou father was, you won't need to worry since you are not thy type to make mistakes and with Hibari here and Basil in Italy we can expand more our help to different places- told Akira, that it's true since Tsuna became the tenth Vongola boss, he was never the type to make wrong decisions so the only jobs for CEDEF was to control the other branchs of Vongola and Varia to intimidate or sometimes execute those who make harm the mafia or people (drug dealers also count)

-That's good to hear- Said Tsuna, they took sit on a large table probably for 20 so some of their classmates actually some single friends of Haru and Kyoko that wanted to be near the eye candy took a seat with them (they didn't mind get beaten to death) .

The ceremony was pretty good, first spoke the students committee about wishes, and fantasies granted, also teachers said that they were proud to see that some managed to get a job, form families and to protect their friendship ( this was said by 3-B ex classroom teacher, she indeed saw that Sawada group was still united as she first saw)

-now why don't we enjoy the feast that my coworkers and I brought for you -said Dino as he signaled the now entering banquete that was coming through the doors - you can have chats of all kind on this hour, Reboyama sensei has a plan for you in the next hour, for this reason you have a paper on the right side of each of you in the table, you have to write three names of classmates that you are curious to hear about how their lives have been and you have to give it to the waiters - 'I wonder if this is a good idea' thought Dino the he looked at the direction were the real Reborn was hiding and shivered -please look forward to it - he exclaimed

-So that was his plan- said Tsuna

- What are you referring juudaime? - asked Gokudera that was at his front

-Reborn wants me to go there and tell my life, I mean I was the Dame student that suddenly got so rich, I'm sure my name will be the first one-he said

- I will write down you name juudaime I want to see their shocked faces when you tell them you are the Decimo-

- Yeah me too, Tsuna I'll vote for you, it's three people so yours first and then two of the baseball team- said Yamamoto

-I'll too Tsu-kun, for people to stop criticizing you and I think Mochida-san (he repeated a year), as for the third will be Chrome I want to hear what she will be asked- said Kyoko

As the time passed Tsuna confirmed Two things, HE WAS going to end up being the first on everyones list, he was on his table were his friends were supposed to help him avoid being elected, but NO they think that everyone should know that he's doing better that the classmates that used to laugh at him, also the other 7 that were on the table and not his friends wanted to know where he works

-well if I'm going to fall then you too Enma- he said as he wrote down Enmas name, Enma was like noooo Tsuna please noo!He also suggested Gokudera to do the same, he also wrote Hana name, (because he still don't gets how she got with Ryohei ) and he wrote the name of one of his friends, she took the same career as him in Tokyo University and he wants to know of her life if possible

As the hour passed even Hibari came along an took a seat near Chrome and Haru two of the girls that he can stand and not bite to death, the one being his wife, and he couldn't try to hurt a pregnant lady, also that way people won't be going to their table to ask Haru of the expecting baby because he was there, tranquility sweet sweet life; he also wrote Tsuna name (because he wants him to tell everybody that Hibari trained him to become an omnivore) and two other names of his companions in the discipline committee that where a year older than him

-BANG-

-Ciaossu everybody sorry for the wait, we are going to participate in a game- told Reboyama sensei as he got everyone's attention and holding his fake(real) weapon from everybody- the senseis here are going to take out 30 papers randomly that you wrote, and those who we call should step here up front- he signaled the stage- if your name was already written on a paper and you are up here, then it doesn't matter we just want a big mayority of people up here, we are expecting 20 or 30 to tell us about their lives but things aren't perfect so let's begin , he then jumped of the platform that appeared out of thin air when he started to speak. The teachers one by one proceed to take a paper till the 30 were done and so this are the results:

Sawada Tsunayoshi 29

Enma Kozato 20

Chrome Dokuro 18

Yamamoto Takeshi 10

Gokudera Hayato 10

Miura Haru 7

Sasagawa Kyoko 5

Shitt-p 4

Suhou Akamachi 2

Sakura Minami 1

Kou Utaname 1

Ana Kotaru 1

Mochida Komatsu 1

Hana Kurokawa 1

'Ana and Hana names are there so my paper got elected and that's the reason why I'm not with 30 numbers ' thought Tsuna

-Wow little brother you sure are popular – told Dino at the microphone smiling

- Huh' I guess ….- Said Tsuna

-well then we are going to start with Hana, please the others can go back to their seats and wait till we ask you to come up here- he said, -so Hana I know what you do for living, but your classmates don't so please can you tell us a little about yourself-

-mmm well, I studied Laws at Tokyo University , now I have a work as a private lawyer;- she the stopped and looked at his husband- at the age of 17 I started dating my best friend brother, Ryohei because we was pestering me too much that he saw a future in which both were living perfectly as a couple, of so much insistence I agreed and he didn't turned out that bad, we got married three years ago now we have a wonderful kid whose name is Ryu and my bad fortune that his attitude is like his father ¬¬'- That's all – and Kurokawa was ready to leave when

-hey Hana, what is the job of Ryohei?!- Asked a curious classmate – yeah we want to know

- He works part time in the boxing or when he has free time and most of the time he works with Sawada, later he will explain that to you- and she left

'Sasagawa sempai works with Tsuna? That only makes us more curious 'thought some. –Well now it's the turn of Mochida, can you please come up here- said Dino

The he stood, in his 1.70 bald glory Mochida, the ex-kendo club captain that repeated a year- Hello everyone, as some of you may know I own a kendo training chain in Namimori, currently we have 2 temples but we are planning on expanding in all Japan, I'm still single so ladies you can ask for my number later *wink* - he said as he went out of the platform

-…..- coff coff – next is Ana, can you please come up here ?- asked Dino

- hello everybody, it's good to see you again, I wonder who voted for me but it's a nice opportunity to talk about myself and my company, I studied finances in Tokyo University with Sawada and I was the top student, then I travelled to United States and worked at the Central Bank, now I'm a gerent in Tokyo Bank, but my dream is to work at CEDEF Financial industries so I left my folderand I'm waiting their anwer - she stated. Tsuna then turned at Hibari with a look: "why didn't you tell me Ana wanted to work?" He just –Hmf- ,

Tsuna whispered-when this is over I want you to talk to her and tell her she is accepted with the job-

-kami kurosu, omnivore- stated Hibari and the people of the room death paned at those familiar words and again the referring of omnivore to Tsuna

and so the list went on and on, The people in the room learned several things:

Tsuna was boss of something and boss of Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome, Yamamoto and maybe Hibari

Kyoko IS engaged with Tsuna

Enma is the CEO of Shimon industries and was a model wife, also in good terms with The industries Tsuna OWNS

Shittoppi is still WEIRD

Kou is still loyal to Hibari, and works with him

Hibari is boss of Japanese branch of CEDEF (courtesy of Kou bigmouth)

Chrome managed to tame THE Hibari Kyouya and know their children will see Hibari (Daisuke) Kyouya years of junior,middle and high school take two

Chrome and Hibari work for Tsuna ocassionally

Yamamoto is engaged to the vice-boss of CEDEF of Italy

Yamamoto works for Tsuna and has probably a higher position than his girlfriend

Gokudera married the girl he bullied (Haru) and now is happily expecting a girl baby

Gokudera is the right hand of Tsuna in whatever job he has

Kyoko and Haru have a Cake shop in all japan and Tsuna didn't help a tiny bit in that

Suhou made it to mayor leagues

Sakura retired of baseball and decided to become a full time house wife

-Well little brother seems like it's your turn- said a cheerful Dino- I bet you have to start talking from the beginning-

The he stood, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a man full of enigmas, and in those painful 45 minutes that passed the enigmas only grew bigger, all the characteristics that he had when young vanished, except his gravity defying hair and compassionate brown eyes

-Hello Everybody I guess I got you attention, I'm not quite good talking about myself so everything I will say is true, I think I should start with the beginning as Dino-san said- he took a breath- when I was 13th a mysterious katekyo called Reborn appeared in my house, he came with a notice that I would be the one to inherit and become the tenth boss of all of the Vongola-

-!- was every ones reaction

-Of course I didn't believe it, the other succesors died a tragical death before becoming the next boss, then it turned out I'm a direct descendant of Vongola Primo the first boss of Vongola and the last candidate to become the boss, Thanks to Reborn I was able to gain a little more confidence, haha I even confessed to Kyoko in my boxers and beat Mochida-san, as the time passed I was able to make lots of real friends, as a boss I had to be strong and that's why the Varia a part of Vongola challenged me to a fight, then I got my guardians, Hayato is the storm- he signaled to Gokudera – Takeshi is the rain- he signaled to Yamamoto, Lambo the cow kid that used to come to the class in our middle school years is the thunder, Ryohei is the Sun-

-EXTREME! Sawada- yelled Ryohei

-Kyouya is my cloud and strongest Guardian- he signaled the feared prefect Hibari- and Chrome as well as Mukuro are my mist guardians- he signaled to Chrome-we emerged victors and I got the real title of Next boss of Vongola.- the public was speechless but hearing and believing everypart he is telling

**In Yamamotos Dad Restaurant**

-Wow Tsuna I didn't knew you praised me that much – said a smirking Reborn from the other table, all of them were in the restaurant

Hibari watching Chrome feeding his son Daisuke and Kusakabe was arranging the baby food they will feed him, sitting in the farthest table

Dino and Romario where sitting with Nana, Iemitsu, Yamamoto dad, Spanner, Giannini, Irie, Bianchi and Reborn

Enma was sitting with all the members of his family and his wife next to the table of Reborn and Tsuna, in other table were sitting Fran, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin, Mukuro, Chikusa, Joushima Ken , M.M

And in tsunas table were, Gokudera, Haru, Hana, Ryohei, Ryu, Yamamoto, Akira, Kyoko, and Tsuna

- I didn't either, guess it just came out of the core, in the deep less and farthest root of my heart- answered Tsuna

- I think what you said was pretty good and if it were not by Reborn we wouldn't be here- said Kyoko feeding a piece of sushi to Tsuna

-Yeah *munch*- he gulped- I think so too

**flashback at the reunion**

-we faced so many hardships, also I got in troubles with my dear friend Enma but we managed to solve it, also every one of my guardians got a taste of my Spartan like Home tutor.

At the age of 20 I inherited all of Vongola industries as well as CEDEF and the Varia and the responsibility it meant, my guardians got to manage a big part of what is the Vongola, We bow to protect those who are in need, poverty or simply need a hand, we are sometimes by the shadows like a vigilante, every day we try to expand our territories and reach places the help can't, that is the true objective of my industry and of my plea as boss, and without my friends I couldn't have made it this far. I'm the tenth Boss of Vongola Industries, Sawada Tsunayoshi and soon to be husband of Sasagawa Kyoko the love of my life and I'm living happily thanks to my friends, my family and those who have supported me, an also Reborn the man who once I praised him like an angel without wings, but actually he is like my second father and my all-time guide and help- as he looked at the place where he sensed Reborn was hiding, and the he saw reborn smile trying to be covered by that so remarkable fedora

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks so much if you finished reading till this point :D

Autor's note:

*As for the motorbikes you can type them on google and find it they are really cool , and the ferrari Yamamoto was using imagine it red.

*The ones that were married one wear a gold ring with nothing on it as you have figured

*and the ones engaged wear a the same BUT with a stone of the flame color the guardian have (in case of Hibari and Chrome they switched they flames when they were engaged)

If you liked it please don't forget to favorite and review


End file.
